


[ART MASTERPOST] Our Own Small Wonders

by Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Caves, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Digital Art, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, Idiots in Love, M/M, Puerto Rico, Rainforests, Sand Between Their Toes, Sunsets, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Vacation, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Fluff, kite flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: "This rain forest was nominated to be one of the Seven Wonders of the World!" Cas beams, his eyes scanning the canopy above them. "Even though it didn't win, I believe it still holds its own small wonders." The angel adds as he caresses the leaves hanging closest to him. Dean stares at his friend and smiles quietly to himself, content for the first time in years. "We have our own wonders too."The Winchesters had never been on vacation. They had never experienced the sand between their toes, or the sweet scent of sea-salt breeze on their skin. This year would be different. It had to be. Soon after mourning the loss of their mother, they decide to jump ship and head to Puerto Rico. Chuck knows they deserve the break. It is a shame that wherever they go, trouble seems to always follow. Will a restless, local spirit ruin their vacation, or will it bring them even closer than before?





	[ART MASTERPOST] Our Own Small Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Own Small Wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016073) by [Moadlc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moadlc/pseuds/Moadlc). 

> This is the Art Masterpost for the fic [Our Own Small Wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016073) by [Moadlc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moadlc/pseuds/Moadlc) \- go check out her awesome story!
> 
> Leave me some comments and let me know what you think!


End file.
